militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
414th Combat Training Squadron
The 414th Combat Training Squadron (CTS) is a United States Air Force unit. It is assigned to the 57th Wing at Nellis Air Force Base, Nevada. The 414 CTS is a non-flying organization charged with hosting Red Flag - NELLIS (RF-N) exercises, Air Combat Command's premier and largest Large Force Exercise (LFE). Overview Red Flag is a realistic combat training exercise involving the air forces of the United States and its allies. It is conducted on the vast bombing and gunnery ranges at Nellis AFB, Nev. It is one of a series of advanced training programs administered by the Air Warfare Center and Nellis. The 414 CTS coordinates the F-16 Fighting Falcons flown by the 64th Aggressor Squadron and F-15 Eagles flown by the 65th Aggressor Squadron and the ground based air defenses operated by the 507th Air Defense Aggressor Squadron. History World War II Established as a Night Fighter Squadron in January 1943, trained in Florida with a specialized version of the A-20 Havoc modified for night combat. Deployed to Twelfth Air Force in Algeria, May 1943. Equipped with British Bristol Beaufighter, carried out defensive night patrols over Allied held territory during the North African campaign, also conducted night interdiction raids on German positions in Algeria and Tunisia. After German collapse in North Africa, continued defensive patrols and offensive night attacks on Axis positions on Sardinia, Corsica, and in Italy. Detachment operated with Ninth Air Force in Belgium in late 1944-1945 during the Battle of the Bulge. Re-equipped with modified Lockheed P-38L Lightning (designated P-38M) for night operations fitted with an AN/APS-6 radar in an external radome underneath the nose, relocated radio equipment and anti-flash gun muzzles in early 1945. Squadron stood down after the end of the European War, May 1945. Designated as not operational, June 1945 – August 1946. Reassigned administratively to Shaw AAF, South Carolina, 15 Aug 1946 and equipped with returned P-61 Black Widow Night Fighters. Never activated, squadron was inactivated 16 Mar 1947, with aircraft being reassigned to the 319th Fighter Squadron (All Weather) and flown to Howard Field, Canal Zone, 1947 for defense of Panama Canal under Air Defense Command. Cold War Re-designated as the 414th Fighter Weapons Squadron on 22 August 1969, the squadron reactivated on 15 October 1969 at Nellis AFB, NV, replacing the 4538th Combat Crew Training Squadron. Assigned to the 57th Fighter Weapons (later, 57th Tactical Training; 57th Fighter Weapons) Wing, the 414th was tasked with combat crew training, using the F-4C Phantom II aircraft. Aircraft initially tail coded "WD", wing tail code "WA" was adopted in October 1971. upgrading to the F-4D and lastly F-4E, tail coded "WA" with black/yellow check tail stripe. The 414 CTS assumed the duties of the 4440th Tactical Fighter Training Group (Red Flag) on 1 March 1976, performing combat fighter weapons training with the F-4 until the end of 1981, when inactivated and squadron was reassigned to the USAF Fighter Weapons School, being re-designated as "F-4 Division". Modern era The squadron was redesignated as the 414th Composite Training Squadron, and activated, on November 1, 1991 at Nellis AFB. Assigned to the 57th Wing's Operations Group, and flying the F-16, the squadron was tasked with conducting Red Flag exercises. In 1993, the unit was renamed the 414th Training Squadron, and in 1994, the 414th Combat Training Squadron. Performed aggressor training with F-16C Fighting Falcons until 2005 when assets were reassigned to the 65th Aggressor Squadron, 57th Adversary Tactics Group. Now a non-flying organization, the 414th, unlike most USAF squadrons, which are typically commanded by lieutenant colonels, the present scope of responsibility of the 414 CTS within the United States Air Force Warfare Center (USAFWC) is such that it is now commanded by a full colonel. While the 414 CTS remains technically subordinate to the 57th Operations Group, it is now more analogous to group level-equivalent organization, for administration of the 57 TAG. Lineage * Constituted as 414th Night Fighter Squadron on January 21, 1943 : Activated on January 26, 1943 : Inactivated on September 1, 1947 * Redesignated: 414th Fighter Weapons Squadron on August 22, 1969 : Reactivated on: October 15, 1969 : Inactivated on : December 30, 1981 * Redesignated: 414th Composite Training Squadron and reactivated on November 1, 1991 : Redesignated: 414th Training Squadron on January 15, 1993 : Redesignated: 414th Combat Training Squadron on July 1, 1994. Assignments * Army Air Force School of Applied Tactics, January 26, 1943 : Air echelon attached to VIII Fighter Command, March 31 – July 2, 1943 * Twelfth Air Force, May 10, 1943 : Attached to Northwest African Coastal Air Force, May 11–29, 1943 : 2d Air Defense (later 63d Fighter) Wing, May 29, 1943 : 62d Fighter Wing, September 21, 1944 : Detachment attached to 422d Night Fighter Squadron, January 27 – April 23, 1945 : XXII Tactical Air Command, April 1, 1945 * Twelfth Air Force, June 7, 1945 : Not operational, June 7, 1945 – August 26, 1946 * Fourth Air Force, August 26, 1945 * Air Defense Command, March 21, 1946 * Tactical Air Command, July 31, 1946 * Third Air Force, October 1, 1946 * Ninth Air Force, November 1, 1946 * 6th Fighter Wing, March 24 – September 1, 1947 * 57th Fighter Weapons (later, 57th Tactical Training; 57th Fighter Weapons) Wing, October 15, 1969 – December 30, 1981 * 57th Operations Group, November 1, 1991 – present Stations * Orlando AB, Florida, January 26, 1943 * Kissimmee AAF, Florida, February 8 – April 21, 1943 : Air echelon in England, March 31 – July 16, 1943 * La Senia Airfield, Oran, Algeria, May 10, 1943 * Rerhaia Airfield, Algeria, c. June 11, 1943 : Detachment operated from: Protville Airfield, Tunisia, July 23–29, 1943 * Elmas Airfield, Sardinia, c. November 11, 1943 : Detachment operated from: Ghisonaccia Airfield, Corsica, January 9 – February 4, 1944 and March 20 – July 1944 : Detachment operated from: Borgo Airfield, Corsica, February 5 – July 1944 : Detachment operated from: Alghero Airfield, Sardinia, May 11 – June 22, 1944 * Alghero Airfield, Sardinia, June 22, 1944 * Borgo Airfield, Corsica, September 5, 1944 * Pisa Airfield, Italy, October 13, 1944 * Pontedera Airfield, Italy c. November 25, 1944 : Detachment operated from: Florennes-Juzaine Airfield (A-78), Belgium, January 27 – c. April 3, 1945 : Detachment operated from: Fliegerhorst Strossfeld, Germany, c. April 3–23, 1945 * Bagnoli Airfield, Italy, c. July 15 – August 7, 1945 * Lemoore AAF, California, August 26, 1945 * Camp Pinedale, California, October 19, 1945 * March Field, California, March 8, 1946 * Shaw Field, South Carolina, August 15, 1946 – March 16, 1947 * Rio Hato Airfield, Panama, March 24 – September 1, 1947 * Nellis AFB, Nevada, October 15, 1969 – December 30, 1981; November 1, 1991 – present Aircraft * A-20 Havoc, 1943 * P-70 Havoc, 1943 * Bristol Beaufighter, 1943–1945 * P-38 Lightning, 1945 * P-51 Mustang, 1945, 1946–1947 * P-61 Black Widow, 1945, 1946–1947 * F-4 Phantom II, 1969–1981 * F-16 Fighting Falcon, 1991–2005 Emblems File:414th Combat Training Squadron - Red Flag Emblem.jpg|Former 414th CTS Red Flag aggressor patch File:414th Night Fighter Squadron - emblem.png|World War II Emblem of the 414th Night Fighter Squadron References * Northrop P-61 Black Widow—The Complete History and Combat Record, Garry R. Pape, John M. Campbell and Donna Campbell, Motorbooks International, 1991. * * 414th combat Training Squadron at Globalsecurity.org Combat Training 414 Category:Military units and formations in Nevada Category:Military units and formations established in 1943